Não Esqueci Que Te Amava
by Mione Jackson
Summary: Quando o Amor é verdadeiro nem uma maldição pode destruir-lo


**Não Esqueci Que Te Amava**

"Eu não devia ter deixado a Hermione ir sozinha."

Esse era o único pensamento martelando na cabeça de Ronald Weasley, há 2 horas Hermione tinha deixado a toca e ido a procura de seus pais.

Ron juntamente com todos os Weasleys vivia dias difíceis, a dor da perda de Freddy era terrível, nas duas semanas que se passaram depois da segunda grande guerra Rony vivia trancado no quarto, sempre que encontrava Hermione a ignorava, ele não sabia o porque ao certo, mas não teve coragem de dizer o que sentia e conseqüentemente se isolou no quarto, frustrado por não ter tido coragem de dizer tudo o que estava entalado a tanto tempo. Hermione tinha lhe dito que ele tinha se esquecido dela, mas ela nem imaginava que ela que fazia o seu mundo girar, que fazia o seu coração continuar batendo, que dava sentido a sua vida, cansado de pensar na sua incapacidade de mostrar seus sentimentos a Hermione, decidiu ir atrás de seu amor e confessar que a amava e ajuda lá a encontrar seus pais, ele sabia que antes de viajar pra Austrália ela iria ao beco diagonal e depois passaria em sua casa, que a mais de um ano não ia.

Rony aparatou na entrada do beco diagonal, passou na Floreios e Borrões, percorreu todas as lojas e não a encontrou, decidiu correr ate a casa dela, na esperança dela ainda não ter partido, antes de sair do beco alguém lhe segurou o braço.

- Rony você aqui, que bom eu queria muito te ver, eu não tive tempo de lhe dizer antes que sinto muito pelo seu irmão, você deve estar arrasado, eu posso te ajudar, vamos relembrar os bons tempos assim você esquece essa dor.

- Desculpa Lila, mas eu não quero relembrar nada eu tenho que ir eu estou com pressa.

- Mas porque Won won foi tão bom o nosso tempo junto.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de você desse jeito, eu te vejo só como amiga eu amo outra pessoa.

- Aquela sabe tudo né Ronald? Ela sempre te roubando de mim, ela não tem esse direito, eu cheguei primeiro fui a sua primeira namorada, ela não te merece só sabe brigar com você, ela é irritante.

- Você não devia falar assim dela Lila, ela salvou a sua vida.

- Eu preferia ter morrido, olha como eu fiquei, olha essas cicatrizes, ninguém nunca vai gostar de mim assim, a minha vida acabou eu não tenho mais nada, não tenho mais você, eu preciso de você won won fica comigo.

- Você precisa de um medico Lila, você tem que se tratar você esta doente da cabeça, como pode falar uma coisa dessas eu amo a Hermione e é com ela que eu vou ficar.

- Não, não vai, você vai ficar comigo pra sempre e vai me amar como eu te amo, mas antes vamos eliminar alguém do seu caminho.

- Do que você esta falando Lila?

- Disso. Imperium.

Você vai ate a Hermione Granger e vai mata lá, mas ates eu quero que você a faça sofrer e muito. Você vai Crucia lá ate ela não aquentar mais de dor, depois você vai...

Lila enfeitiçou Rony, ele já não agia por vontade própria estava preso em sua mente, o cérebro dizia que ele tinha que matar Hermione, mas o seu coração sangrava, ele morreria se a fizesse mal.

Caminhou rumo a casa dos Granger torcendo internamente pra não encontrá-la.

Tocou a campainha mesmo sem querer fazer isso, tinha medo que ela estivesse ainda em casa, por um instante pensou que ela não estava, mas pra sua maior tristeza ela estava.

- Ha é você Rony aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só queria me despedir de você antes de você partir.

- Que bom que você veio eu não queria viajar brigada com você eu nem sei quando eu vou voltar.

Eu quero conversar com você, eu já devia ter dito, eu não aquento mais guardar isso.

Rony o que esta acontecendo? Você está diferente, os seus olhos estão...

- Você já vai saber o que é Hermione.

- Não, não pode ser, você tem que lutar Rony.

- Você já sabe o que lhe espera não é? Afinal você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço.

- Não Rony não faça isso.

- Cruciu!

Rony proferiu o feitiço enquanto lagrimas escorriam sua face.

Estava machucando o amor da sua vida.

Hermione gritava e se contorcia no chão, ele gritava de dor junto com ela, cessou o feitiço por um momento, ela tremia no chão com os olhos cerrados lagrimas molhava o seu rosto.

- Ron, por favor, Ron não faz isso eu... Eu te amo.

Rony lutava, mas a maldição era mais forte, despedaçando o seu coração ele continuou.

- Cruciu.

Hermione não gritava mais não tinha mas forças pra tal ato só chorava e se contorcia, sentia sua sanidade se esvaindo junto com a sua consciência, sabia que esse não era o seu Rony, ele nunca a machucaria.

Rony estava sofrendo tanto quanto Hermione ela dissera o que ele mais ansiava ouvir na sua vida, que a mulher que ele amava o amava também e como ele responde ao que ela lhe disse? Machucando-a, ela não gritava mas, ele sabia que era um mal sinal, ela estava morrendo.

Hermione abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

Com a voz fraca e arrastada ela falou mas uma vez.

- R.. Ro Rony lu... Lute Ron.

Ele chorava aquilo o estava o matando, mas o feitiço era forte ele sabia que se ela morresse, ele morreria junto e mais uma vez a maldição falou por ele.

-Sectusempra

O feitiço atingiu em cheio o peito de Hermione de onde verteu muito sangue.

Rony viu a razão da sua vida morrendo em sua frente e faltava a ultima parte do plano de Lila a maldição da morte, ele levantou a varinha em direção ao chão, onde Hermione respirava com dificuldade, quando ia deferir o golpe de misericórdia a ultima maldição, a dor foi mais forte, se misturou ao amor, tomou finalmente o controle da sua mente e corpo.

- Mione, Mione me... Me perdoa, eu não queria te machucar eu nunca faria isso.

Rony se ajoelhou no chão a pegando no colo.

Hermione num ultimo esforço consegui dizer.

- É b...bom ter v..você de volta.

Conseguiu esboçar um ultimo sorriso, perdendo a consciência sua cabeça pendeu pro lado.

Rony aparatou no St Mungus, estava ensangüentado e desesperado, gritou por ajuda, instantaneamente dois medibruxos tirando Hermione dos seus braços.

Alguns minutos depois Harry chegou ao St Mungus,

Rony quando viu o amigo o abraçou despejando tudo o que sentia.

- Harry eu sou um monstro olha o que eu fiz eu a machuquei.

Harry e se ela não agüentar o que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso viver sem ela.

- Calma. Rony vai dar tudo certo, você não tem culpa de nada, você estava enfeitiçado, você foi muito forte em ter conseguido tomar o controle antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Ronald Weasley?

- Sim

- Você trouxe a senhorita Granger?

- Sim como ela esta?

- Infelizmente o caso é complicado ela chegou praticamente sem vida aqui, perdeu muito sangue e entrou em coma fizemos tudo que era possível, agora só depende dela, ela pode acordar hoje, amanha, daqui um mês, ou nunca mais acordar, eu sinto muito.

Rony estava arrasado tudo era culpa dele, se tivesse dito tudo que sentia nada disso tinha acontecido.

Entrou no quarto, onde Hermione estava, sentou na beira da cama ela estava pálida, fria com vários aparelhos ligados nela.

- Desculpa meu amor, eu não queria te machucar, eu te amo tanto me perdoa, por favor.

- Os dias se passaram Rony não saia do quarto por nada, sua vida agora era ficar vigiando o sono sem fim de Hermione, todos os dias a pedia perdão e dizia que a amava.

Três meses depois, numa noite fria de inverno o seu monologo foi interrompido por um suspiro alto e em seguida aqueles olhos de chocolate se abriram.

Olharam-se profundamente por instantes, então ela falou sua voz era baixa e rouca pela falta de uso.

- Onde eu estou?

Rony não continha o sorriso pintado em seu rosto, finalmente depois de 3 meses do mais puro sofrimento, ela acordara se preocupou por um instante, ela não demonstrava emoção, será que realmente tinha acordado? Então ela falou a voz que tanto amava, que pra ele era doce mesmo quando brigavam.

- Você esta no St Mungus.

- Ah quanto tempo estou aqui?

Hermione tentou sentar, mas seus músculos não funcionavam pela falta de uso.

- Ah 3 meses você estava em coma, eu vou chamar o medibruxo ta bom?

Hermione apenas acenou em confirmação, não conseguia se concentrar com aqueles olhos azuis a fitando e aquele sorriso esculpido em seu rosto a fascinou.

- Instante depois Rony voltou com o medibruxo.

- Então senhorita Granger como se sente?

Você deve estar confusa, isso é normal em casos como o seu.

Hermione olhou pelo quarto procurando mais alguém no lugar, mas só tinham os 3 então perguntou.

- Desculpa senhor, mas quem é Granger?

- A senhorita mesmo Hermione Granger.

O medico olhou o pergaminho em sua mão pensando que tinha errado o nome da garota, mas estava tudo certo.

Hermione continuava confusa.

- Você não lembra de nada?

- Não senhor?

- Você lembra-se do Senhor Weasley? Ou de alguma coisa que aconteceu?

- Não me lembro de absolutamente nada.

- Você chegou aqui a três meses, vitima de maldiçoes imperdoáveis e Sectusempra você entrou em coma.

Nos faremos alguns exames, mas eu acho que essa amnésia não e permanente você vai se lembrar com o tempo, agora o que você esta sentindo?

- Cansada e a minha cabeça está pesada.

- Tome essa poção você vai se sentir melhor, eu venho te ver mais tarde.

Rony estava feliz por Hermione ter acordado, mas estava apavorado pela sua falta de memória, o medibruxo saiu do quarto ela não tirava os seus olhos dos deles, era como se fossem imas, se aproximou da cama dela e sorriu.

- Bom já que você não se lembra de mim, eu vou me apresentar, eu sou Ronald Weasley.

Falou estendendo a mão a Hermione.

Ela segurou sua mão hesitante, quando suas mãos se tocaram ela sentiu algo estranho, uma corrente elétrica passava dele pra ela, lembranças borradas vieram a sua mente, Rony continuava a lhe sorrir.

- Rony.

- Assim que você me chama, quando não esta com raiva de mim.

Hermione sorriu, ele ficou extasiado com a lembrança de seu nome isso já era um começo. Hermione o observou por mais alguns instantes e adormeceu.

Rony ficou mais uma vez sem dormir somente vigiando o sono do seu amor, estava preocupado com a falta de memória da garota, durante a madrugada novamente ela abriu os olhos, quando seus olhos se encontraram, Hermione entrou em pânico sua expressão era de mais puro medo.

- Mione o que foi?

Hermione se encolheu na cama.

- Por favor, não me machuque.

- Rony ficou apavorado e se afastou dela levantando as mãos pra cima.

- Fica calma, eu não vou te fazer nada eu... Eu te...

Ronald não terminou sua fala, foi correndo chamar o medibruxo Hermione estava com as mãos na cabeça e reclamava de dor.

- Ah a minha cabeça ta me matando.

O medibruxo a faz dormir novamente e explicou a Rony que a memória dela estava voltando e que podia ser perigoso se voltasse toda de uma vez, ela podia ter uma convulsão, por isso ele tinha que a ajudar a se lembrar aos poucos.

Ronald ficou o resto da madrugada chorando e pedindo-a perdão mesmo ela dormindo.

O medibruxo lhe disse pela manha que ela podia acordar a qualquer hora, resolveu se afastar dela, não queria que a cena da madrugada se repetisse.

Ela acordou horas depois e novamente seus olhos se encontraram, ele levantou da poltrona hesitante, com as mão levantadas em sinal de rendição.

- Eu não vou te machucar, ta bom se você quiser eu posso sair daqui.

- Porque você esta falando isso Rony?

- Você não esta com medo de mim?

- Não por que teria?

- Porque eu te fiz mal Hermione, você esta aqui por minha causa, eu fui enfeitiçado e obrigado a lhe fazer mal, por pouco eu não te matei.

Rony chorava copiosamente.

- Por favor, me perdoa, por favor.

- Psiu! Eu, mesmo sem me lembrar de você, eu vejo nos seus olhos, que você não me faria mal, eu não sei explicar, mas eu sinto que te conheço, eu não tenho nada a perdoar, por isso não fique assim.

Rony abraçou com toda a sua força, ela retribuiu o abraço e novamente lembranças borradas lhe vieram a mente.

- Rony quem te enfeitiçou?

- Lila Brown, mas não se preocupe, ela esta em Azkaban.

- Ela se recuperou do ataque?

Rony a encarou confuso.

- Porque você me perguntou isso?

- Não sei.

- A sua memória esta voltando.

Passaram o resto da manha conversando, a tarde toda família Weasley veio lhe visitar.

Moly se emocionou com o estado da garota a abraçou por varias vezes.

Jorge mesmo triste ainda fez piada com a garota.

- Agora que você não lembra mais do Roniquinho Mione, você não vai mas brigar com ele, por ser um trasgo insensível.

Hermione riu com Jorge enquanto Rony fechou a cara.

O senhor Weasley e Gina entraram na saída de Jorge que se despediu de Hermione com um tchau cunhadinha, que deixou a garota confusa e por ultimo entrou Harry.

- Você deve ser o Harry.

- Sim, eu sou como seu irmão e se o cabeça de cenoura aqui, não tomar conta de você direito, ele vai ver.

Harry abraçou a amiga e novamente lembranças borradas vieram a sua mente.

- Você se acertou com a Gina?

-Sim nos estamos namorando agora e...

Rony interrompeu a conversa.

- Eu não te falei nada sobre o Harry e a Gina você se lembrou Mione.

Os três se abraçaram, ficaram lembrando-a do passado.

Dois dias depois Hermione teve alta. Rony a levou pra casa foi recebida com festa. Moly fazia questão de cuidar da garota, duas semanas depois Hermione conversava com Rony em seu quarto, quando ele ficou apavorado com o que viu.

- O que foi Ronald?

- A.. Ar... Aranha!

- Francamente Rony, você ainda tem medo de aranhas depois de tudo que a gente passou?

Rony a encarava sem reação.

- Depois de ter voado naquele dragão e ter voado na vassoura pra escapar do fogo maldito, eu superei o meu medo de voar.

Hermione levou uma das mãos á cabeça, sua expressão se modificou.

- Rony que estava sem reação pelas lembranças, que ela tinha recuperado, preocupou-se com a sua expressão de dor.

- Hermione ta tudo bem?

- A Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

Rony a segurou a tempo, antes que ela caísse no chão, á levou direto pro St Mungus, o medibruxo o explicou que isso era conseqüência da memória que estava voltando.

Rony sentou na cama pegou a mão de Hermione esperando-a acordar.

Horas depois ela voltou á consciência, abriu seus olhos com dificuldade pela claridade, encontrou dois olhos azuis a encarando.

Quando seus olhos se encontravam o mundo parava, perdiam a noção do tempo.

Hermione sorriu pra Rony, era um sorriso diferente dos últimos meses que era meio tímido, esse era intenso, como nas vezes que ele dizia alguma coisa bonita pra ela, esse era o seu sorriso, o sorriso que ela só dava a ele, era exclusivo dele.

Enquanto ele admirava o seu sorriso ela falou.

- Você voltou, eu sabia que você era mais forte.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Rony a abraçou chorando.

- Mione você se lembrou, me perdoa Hermione, eu não quis...

Hermione se afastou do abraço e enxugou as lagrimas do ruivo.

- Não era você Rony.

O Rony que eu conheço, que sou apaixonada por ele, nunca me faria mal, eu tenho muito orgulho de você, você consegui ser mais forte que uma maldição imperdoável, vamos esquecer disso ta bom.

- Eu te amo Hermione.

- Eu também te amo Rony, mesmo quando eu não me lembrava de você, eu te amava.

E finalmente Rony tomou a iniciativa e a beijou.

Esse segundo beijo deles começou voraz como o primeiro, precisavam matar o desejo acumulado a tanto tempo, exploravam a boca um do outro, o beijo era quente, doce, salgado pelas lagrimas dos dois que se misturavam, depois se tornou intenso, precisavam absorver o gosto um do outro, foi se tornando calmo, onde só aproveitavam as sensações que o amor lhes presenteavam.

Duas semanas depois. Rony viajou pra Austrália com a sua namorada Hermione Granger, estavam extremamente felizes, encontraram o Senhor e Senhora Granger, sem nenhuma dificuldade, Hermione lhes devolveu a memória voltaram pra Londres.

Hermione e Rony continuaram a brigar por coisas bobas como sempre, mas agora as reconciliações terminavam em noites e mais noites de amor.

Foi depois de mais uma briga boba que ele finalmente tomou coragem, se ajoelhou, tirou do bolso uma pequena caixa preta, abriu-a revelando um lindo anel com uma pequena pedra de diamante.

- Hermione por tudo que você me faz, eu te quero mais e mais, você foi capaz de derreter o gelo com todo o seu calor, me trouxe paz e fez com que eu acreditasse no amor, você quer casar comigo?

Hermione com lagrimas nos olhos se ajoelhou de frente ao ruivo e lhe respondeu.

- Sim.

Seis meses depois se casaram, foi uma cerimônia linda, juntos com eles se casaram Harry e Gina, foi a festa mais badalada do mundo bruxo.

- Esta feliz senhora Weasley?

- Nunca estive mais feliz em toda vida senhor Weasley, nem quando eu consegui a libertação dos elfos domésticos eu fiquei tão feliz quanto agora.

Hermione o puxou pra mais um beijo o segundo desde que tornara uma Weasley.


End file.
